musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Phil Collins
Philip David Charles "Phil" Collins, LVO (born 30 January 1951) is an English singer-songwriter, drummer, pianist and actor best known as a drummer and vocalist for English progressive rock group Genesis and as a solo artist. Collins sang the lead vocals on several chart hits in the United Kingdom and the United States between 1978 and 1994, either as a solo artist or with Genesis. His singles, often dealing with lost love, ranged from the drum-heavy "In the Air Tonight", dance pop of "Sussudio", piano-driven "Against All Odds", to the political statements of "Another Day in Paradise". His international popularity transformed Genesis from a progressive rock group to a regular on the pop charts and an early MTV mainstay. Collins's professional music career began as a drummer, first with Flaming Youth and then more famously with Genesis. In Genesis, Collins originally supplied backing vocals for frontman Peter Gabriel, singing lead on only two songs: "For Absent Friends" from 1971's Nursery Cryme album and "More Fool Me" from Selling England by the Pound, which was released in 1973. Following Gabriel's departure in 1975, Collins became the group's lead singer. As the decade closed, Genesis's first international hit, "Follow You, Follow Me", demonstrated a drastic change from the band's early years. His solo career, heavily influenced by his personal life, brought both him and Genesis commercial success. According to Atlantic Records, Collins's total worldwide sales as a solo artist, as of 2000, were 150 million. He has won seven Grammy Awards, an Academy Award, and two Golden Globes for his solo work. He was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame as a member of Genesis in 2010. Collins is one of only three recording artists (along with Paul McCartney and Michael Jackson) who have sold over 100 million albums worldwide both as solo artists and (separately) as principal members of a band. When his work with Genesis, his work with other artists, as well as his solo career is totalled, Collins had more top 40 hits on the Billboard Hot 100 chart during the 1980s than any other artist.In 2008, Collins was ranked the 22nd most successful artist on the "The Billboard Hot 100 Top All-Time Artists". Biography Philip David Charles "Phil" Collins, LVO, was born to June Collins and Greville Collins on January 30th, 1951 in Chiswick, London, United Kingdom.(2018). Phil Collins. Retrieved from https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phil_Collins From an early age, Phil showed a liking for the stage and music. His love for the drums started at the age of 5, when Philip was given a toy drum kit.(2014). Phil Collins. Retrieved from https://www.biography.com/people/phil-collins-17178742 Discography Albums(2018). Phil Collins discography. Retrieved from https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phil_Collins_discography * ''Face Value'''' (1981)'' * [[Hello, I Must Be Going! (album)|''Hello, I Must Be Going!]] (1982)'' * No Jacket Required (1985) * ''...But Seriously'''' (1989)'' * ''Both Sides'''' (1993)'' * ''Dance into the Light'''' (1996)'' * ''Testify'''' (2002)'' * ''Going Back'''' (2010)'' Awards(2018). List of awards and nominations received by Phil Collins. Retrieved from https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_awards_and_nominations_received_by_Phil_Collins Category - Nominee/work - Year awarded Nominated: Won: Grammy Awards: * Best Pop Vocal Performance, Male - Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) (song) - 1985 * Album of the Year (shared with Hugh Padgham) - No Jacket Required (album) - ''1986 * '''Best Pop Vocal Performance, Male' - No Jacket Required (album) - 1986 * Producer of the Year (Non-Classical) '''- Phil Collins and Hugh Padgham (people) - 1986 * '''Best Performance Music Video (shared with Anthony Eaton) - The Prince's Trust All-Star Rock Concert (home video) ''- 1988 * '''Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or Television (shared with Lamont Dozier)' - Two Hearts (from the 1988 film Buster) - ''1989 * '''Record of the Year (shared with Hugh Padgham) '-''' Another Day in Paradise (song) - 1991 * '''Best Soundtrack Album - Tarzan Soundtrack (featuring Mark Mancina) - 2000 Trivia * Phil Collins took part in the hit 1980s crime television show, Miami Vice. * Phil Collin's ''In The Air Tonight'', ''one of Phil's most hit songs, was featured in the first ''Miami Vice soundtrack.(2018). List of Miami Vice soundtracks. Retrieved from https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Miami_Vice_soundtracks * Phil Collins was featured as a non-playable character in the video game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories.(2006). 'gta' Land Of Confusion: Why Is Phil Collins In 'vice City Stories'? Retrieved from http://www.mtv.com/news/1544516/gta-land-of-confusion-why-is-phil-collins-in-vice-city-stories/ References External links Category:1951 births Category:English musicians Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Rock artists Category:Progressive rock artists Category:R&B Artists Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Virgin Records artists Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Lead singers Category:Male lead singers Category:Warner Music Group artists Category:Living people Category:Pop artists Category:Soft rock artists Category:Multi-instrumentalists Category:Producers Category:Actors Category:Film actors Category:Genesis Category:Walt Disney Records artists Category:Rhino Records artists Category:Tenors Category:Drummers Category:Art rock artists Category:Rap rock artists Category:Epic Records artists Category:Interscope Records artists Category:Electronic Artists Category:Jive Records artists Category:Nu metal artists Category:Universal Music Group artists